


Strings.

by Meowzalot



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Link (Legend of Zelda), Fate & Destiny, Gerudo Desert - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slavery, Top Ganon, What is 'good'?, more tags to come, not super bad Ganon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: I haven't written a fanfic in years. So, dipping my toe back into the water!It will get rated 'E' soon! Just gotta lube everything up. ;)
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. Sorry, Kid.

Link woke up panting, unsure if the scream in his head came from the nightmare or his own throat. 

"Link?! What's wrong?" 

Well, that answered that. Opening his mouth to reply Link felt his throat tighten around the words and frowned, running a hand over the sweat coating his face before getting out of bed to poke his head out the window. 

Ilia was already climbing the ladder when she caught sight of him. 

"Link! Are you okay? I was out gathering Blue Nightshade when I heard someone screaming." 

Even Epona stood alert, head cocked in the direction of the tree house as if wanting to know the same thing. 

He always hated when the night terrors got like this. Guilt churned in his gut as he held up a thumbs up, forcing a smile that, hopefully, was enough to convince Ilia everything was okay. From the worried frown on her face it wasn't quite enough but she didn't push while lowering her feet to the ground. 

"Do you need anything? I can run home to grab something if you want." She offered, gently smiling but even in the lantern lights couldn't shadow the worry. Ilia had been trying to take care of him since they were kids it felt like, always the mother hen for everyone. "At least take this, okay? It's not much but it might help a little bit." 

Grabbing the little pouch tossed up Link gave a final wave and pulled back, sinking back against the wall as he listened to her walk away after giving Epona a little murmured greeting. 

The herbs in the pouch really required some type of tea, Link knew how bitter these leaves could be. When he had first been brought to the little village Ilia's mother had given him a few doses multiple times a week to try and cut down on the nightmares. 

Link shoved a small pinch of the herbs into his mouth, gritting his teeth at the bitter taste and almost gagging but he swallowed quickly. Only a few more swallows and the world started to blur a bit. The nightlife from outside started to dull around their chirping, and everything melted away as his body went lax. 

++++++++ 

On the off chance anyone else heard him last night Link didn’t allow himself to wallow until dawn. Instead he was up, dressed, and heading to the fields with Epona under him. His fingers ran through the silky mane as his mind wandered, enjoying the peaceful tranquility as his trustful companion brought them through the town and to the large field fenced off. 

In the barn towards the middle Link slipped off Epona’s back to open the doors, shivering as a chilled wind picked up. Bright blue eyes looked around and up, fingers tightening on the lock that kept the herd safe during the nights. Something was wrong. He could feel it causing bumps to rise on his covered arms, and Link turned to search the horizon when a loud belt broke whatever was building up in his mind. 

Smiling Link opened the doors and greeted the sheep that called out to him, some already pacing in their pens. They seemed a little extra restless but more so hungry, and Link was just glad for the distraction. 

“You’re so greedy. Run some laps and then maybe some more feed!” Link laughed softly, throwing the doors open as a giant gust of wind blew his blonde ponytail wild and the sheep ran out to graze on the grass as the younger ones ran around while the sun came up. This was one of his favorite places in the whole village, and had been a hideaway when he was younger. 

Epona took her spot pacing around, but always staying near if Link needed her. Even she was acting a bit restless now and Link tried to ignore the twisting in his gut as he worked in the barn, cleaning and re-cleaning until sweat had his hair sticking to the nape of his neck and his limbs ached. 

It wasn’t until the children showed up that he decided to take a break, using a rag to wipe off his forehead as he stepped out to the site of the usual group walking up with a shy Colin tagging along, but they had become more accepting of the boy lately, which was a very welcome sight to see. 

None of them got in the way, and hearing them was a nice comfort while he worked. He showed them how to herd the sheep, and a few other odds and ends until their attention spans had them running around play fighting with swords Link had carved for them out of wood. 

Link was resting against a barn wall, watching the sheep graze when Malo walked up in his waddling way. 

“Hey, Link, why don’t you ever talk? You would be really good at Hyrule market.” 

“Malo!” 

Ilia’s voice cut through the question, sending Malo practically running off as the other kids starting scolding him under whispers. 

“Link, I’m sorry about that.” She sighed, handing over a wrapped lunch before sitting next to him. 

Link gave a warm smile, chuckling softly as he unwrapped the still warm bread. It was a completely fair question, and he wasn’t offended. Ilia knew he could talk, at least to the animals. She never pushed it, and he was always grateful for that. Goddess above knew he wanted to but it felt like choking every time. 

Stroking the head of a barn cat he listened to his friends speak as he ate, trying to ignore that uneasy feeling in his chest. As the wind picked up the cat gave a small hiss before running back into the barn, but Link was too busy to notice as he whistled for Epona to herd the sheep. 

Ilia was yelling for the children, who were already running towards the perceived safety of Ilia and the barn. 

Everything seemed to come to a halt at the loud blaring of a horn, and Link felt his blood run cold. They had to go! He needed to get everyone back to the village NOW! 

The ground started to shake as another horn blare blasted through the air, drowning out Beth’s shriek and the other children yelling for Link to follow them but his eyes were glued to the horizon, heart pounding. 

“Link! We have to go!” Ilia grabbed his thigh where he sat atop Epona, almost jumping back when Link jerked under her grip. “We have to get back! I can hear my father calling us!” 

She gave a small gasp when his fingers wrapped around her hand, giving a gentle squeeze before he looked down. This..didn’t look like Link. There was something different in his eyes. These eyes gazing down at her looked older than anyone she’s ever met. 

“Link..” 

Without warning he was off and she watched until Bo grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards the village with the others. 

+++++++

It was starting to pour as Link rode towards the source of their fear, refusing to slow their pace. Rounding a bend he pulled Epona back at the site of King Bulblin with a small horde following at his mounts heels. 

Why was this bastard here? 

“Looks like they sent out a welcoming party!” Bulblin bellowed to the amused laughter of his minions. At least some of them. 

Link recognized the molty green skinned bandits as the usual lot that ravished the valley like rabid dogs, but there were others. Even in this heavy rain he could see they were different. Their skin was the color tanned wood, red hair pulled back to show their golden eyes. When had he seen others like this? The strange group was obviously with King Bulblin but they didn’t humor his crude words. 

And they were watching him. 

Especially one. A woman who had pulled closer to the front, sharp eyes on him even as she leaned towards Bulblin and said something drowned out by the rain. 

The giant oaf let out a roar that didn’t phase the hawk eyed female, even as his own minions moved uneasily on their boars. 

Epona gave a small snort, one front hoof digging into the ground. “Shh.” Link soothed, wincing as the wind forced rain into his eyes causing a sharp pain. That clumsy second was all it took for Link to feel a sharp prick in the side of his neck, world starting to fade around the edges as he sagged against Epona’s neck. 

Link was barely conscious as the fire haired woman rode up to him. Rough fingers grabbed a handful of hair to pull his head back. 

“Hmm. Bulblin! Have your men bring anyone else who fits the king's description. No one else is to be harmed. Are we clear?” Her voice was starting to fade but he tried to fight against it. He had..to get back.. “Not out yet? You’re pretty tough, kid. Sorry about this.” 

Without warning she gave Link a quick jab, sending him into complete darkness.


	2. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bring the others to usual location. As for this one, bring him to my tent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into the swing is fun!

_Sand._

_There was sand everywhere. He could feel the grit between his teeth, the scrapping burn of the sun against his face. The sand almost seemed to have a mind of its own, like it was intentionally sucking on his boots with each step._

_It was just so close. He was almost there._

_Link was barely able to catch himself as he slipped, falling to his knees. His fingers tightened around the hilt of his blade, sharp eyes looking toward the horizon. It would be over soon. Just a little farther and he could finish this!_

“Get your hands off me!” 

Ilia? 

The bandits! 

Link jerked awake, breathing heavily as his blue eyes darted around the cart. Each bump sent a pain through the back of his head but he had to find Ilia. Had they taken the others? What about the village? 

“Finally awake? Worried I might have been a little too rough.” 

The hawk eyed woman rode next to the open cart, smirking down at him. Something about her was familiar, but he had bigger issues to worry about. 

Yanking on the ropes tying his wrists together he glared up at her before looking frantically around the cart. A bit of his worry was negated when he saw Epona tied to the back, eyes alert and moving along with the steady pace easily. 

“The girl is over there; she hasn’t been harmed. Now, don’t look at me like that. I’m not a monster.” She laughed, looking over as Ilia called out to Link. 

There were other voices, some in dialects he couldn’t understand but they all sounded confused. 

Goddess bless his head hurt. 

His wrists were tied with rough rope that cut into his flesh with barely any effort on his part, and they had even tied his ankles. Relaxing against the warm wood Link tried to listen and gain any knowledge for..anything. 

Where were they? Why were they here? What the hell was going on?! 

His lips felt so dry. The thirst was making it even harder to think. 

“Bring the girl! No. Not that one, fool. The one from his village.” 

Ilia was in the cart helping him sit up almost before Link realized what was happening, but he was so grateful to see her again. She didn’t appear harmed. Overall, like she’s put up a fight but no bruises or any obvious wounds. 

“Link, can you hear me?” She whispered, only relaxing slightly when he nodded. “I knew you had to be okay. Epona would have thrown a fit if you were actually dead.” Her words were calm but he could hear the slight tremble. 

“Give this to him.” 

Ilia caught a leather sack tossed, looking at it and the redheaded stranger warily. 

“It’s just water. If you don’t trust it you can just sample it first.” She chuckled, raising a challenging eyebrow. 

The anger was practically radiating off her as Ilia pulled the plug out, never breaking eye contact as she took a giant sip. Laughing at the young woman's’ actions she rode ahead, leaving the two alone. Obviously not worried, considering the caravan Link could see riding along with them. 

A few covered wagons where he could hear voices, bandits riding on boars and those strange dark skinned females that rode on horses looking like pure night in animal form. 

“Her name is Nabooru. We’re heading into the dessert from what I can gather but no one will answer anything really.” Ilia said softly, bringing the water pouch to his lips. 

Link listened as best he could as he drank down mouthfuls of water, honestly thinking there was nothing better he’d ever tasted in his entire life. 

The village was safe but Bo had been injured just enough to not follow. Injured and threatened with the safety of his child should anyone follow. They had only taken Ilia but there were others. Other young women and young men in the covered wagons. Either bought or stolen from what Ilia had been able to gather from the hours they had been traveling. 

Sagging back against the side of the cart Link tried to piece everything together, but nothing he came up with could even make any sense for what was actually happening. 

“We were so worried for you, Link. Running off bullheaded without even a concern for how the rest of us would feel! And what about Epona? She could have been hurt!” 

Link tried to take comfort in her familiar scolding but there was an underlying quiver to her voice that made him feel guilty. Guilty for running off like he could have prevented this, and guilty like he’d somehow caused this. 

~~~~~~ 

They traveled until they reached the desserts edge, where a small camp was already set up and waiting for them. 

He had seen pictures of these caravans in books as a child. Sturdy but ready to be packed up at a moment's notice, and the tents almost blended into the dessert background. There weren’t many bandits already there but there were a few more women that had dark complexions ranging from dark tans to almost olive green, and their hair! All kissed by the suns fire. 

Link was almost able to forget the tight ball of worry in the pit of his stomach as wonderment took over, but Ilia shivering besides him brought his attention to her. As well as the strangers in the covered wagon increasing their cries of fear. 

Nabooru rode forward, leaping off her horse gracefully to hand the reins to what appeared to be a slave. 

“Oh Goddess...” Ilia whispered, fingers tightening on Links arm painfully. Even Epona was acting restless but Link couldn’t focus on any of that. All of his attention was focused on a figure emerging from one of the bigger tents, the sharp features causing his breath to catch and his heart to race. 

“My king.” Nabooru bowed quickly, and even the bandit king bowed from his mount. 

He stood taller than life it seemed, his skin a dark olive that contrasted with the dark red beard and long hair pulled into a ponytail at his back. It was the eyes that had Link searching his mind for anyway to defend them. Gold fire that burned. 

As their eyes met across the camp the king gave a smirk, stepping closer. For such a large man he moved almost elegantly, and with such ease Link only hated him more. 

“Bring the others to usual location. As for this one, bring him to my tent.” 

And with that he walked off, leaving behind him a sudden surge of screaming as the wagons were unloaded and victims were grouped together. 

Nabooru was the one to come to their wagon, looking almost amused as Link kicked out with his tied up feet. A fast hand grabbed the ropes, pulling him down hard to slam his head against the bed of the wagon. 

“Stay away from him!” Ilia yelled, rushing at the other woman. Link could only watch with a spinning head as she was grabbed quickly, a fast jab making her go limp in Nabooru’s arms. 

His lips opened and closed, stars flashing across his vision. 

“If she’s harmed it comes down to you, kid. Try not to put up a fight, okay?” Nabooru chuckled, handing Ilia to another before easily scooping Link over her shoulder and jumping from the wagon. 

Grunting at the force of the shoulder in his stomach he tried to get a sight of Ilia, remembering which tent she was taken to with some of the others. He wanted to fight but with no weapon he couldn’t risk these bastards carrying through to hurt his friend if he tried to fight. 

It took everything in him not to struggle as he was brought into a tent. The rich incense was almost enough to soothe his nerves until he was unceremonious dropped on a stack of pillows. 

“Be a good boy and wait.” 

Link glared at her retreating back, hissing in the back of his throat as the tent flap fell behind her. Now alone he looked around to see if there was anything that could be used to aid his escape. 

For a kings tent it wasn’t overly ornate. There were rich silk pillows on the floor around a low table, where an incense burner emitted the soft scent. Something about it was soothing and Link allowed himself a mere moment of wondering what it was before continuing his search. 

How long did he have before the owner of this tent came back? And how long did he have to get to Ilia and the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Going forward chapters will, hopefully, be longer and the action will pick up next chapter. Cross my heart.


	3. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. Just a lot going on in my personal life. I'll try to have something else put out by the end of the week. : )

Link kept an ear out for anything outside the tent but the fabric was surprisingly good at filtering noise, as well as light. He could see flashes of the quickly setting sun through the main entrance but his only real light were candles. There appeared to be a fire pit towards the sleeping area but it was unlit and Link was unable to get a decent look from this angle on the pillows.

Giving an annoyed huff he tried to roll over, barely catching himself on his elbows as he wiggled his hips to bring his knees up. The days on the wagon had weakened him a tad but he tried to push through the small cramps in his thighs.

Thankfully the carpet wasn’t too rough on his knees and elbows, but he felt winded a little quicker than anticipated. Leaning his head forward Link saw white spots cross his vision for a second, and could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears.

Wait..no..that was the sound of heavy footfalls. Was it coming to this tent? 

His back was to the front entrance but he saw the figure outlined in light on the back of the tent, tensing as the flap closed.

“This is quite a sight.” The voice rumbled, and Link felt the red flames rush into his cheeks as he used more force than needed to flip himself over into a sitting position.  
Even if he was still tied up Link didn’t drop his gaze or allow himself to tremble for the man before him. Golden eyes watched him carefully as the king stepped forward, kneeling far too close for Links comfort. Still, he refused to be the one to lean away but it was rather difficult when a large hand came towards his face.

The skin was warm and calloused, no doubt from being bandit scum with his sword. As if able to reach his thoughts the man smirked, grabbing Links chin and lifting it a bit higher until the tendons in his neck ached.

“If looks could kill I doubt any of my warriors would have returned,” He murmured in an amused tone, turning the boys head gently to the side. “No doubt more worried for the others Bulblin and his lot rounded up than you are for your own skin.”

The mention of the others made Link feel sick. With a hiss he pulled his head back only to aim a bite at the kings fingers.

Link was unsure of what even happened. One moment he had almost taken a bite out of the bastard, and the next he was flipped over with the side of his face being pressed into the ground.

“You didn’t strike me as stupid.” He growled, fingers tightening in Links hair. “Hero complex with a suicidal strike, but not stupid.”

Tears sprang to his eyes before the grip loosened, and he was flipped onto his back. Link tried to catch his breath as the man sat back, just watching him.

Without a word the king rose and went to the front entrance, yelling something in a dialect Link couldn’t quite place his finger on. What was he saying? Asking for another plaything that would play nicer? Link glared at his back, tensing as others came into the tent.

Confusion distracted his trail of thought as he watched slaves bring in a..tub? Two set it up as another lit more incense. What was this? Some sort of game?

Soon there was a copper tub filled with steaming water, and the air was filled with a soothing scent that sent Link’s head swimming. Goddess it was amazing.  
As the slaves were leaving he caught a hint of the others name from a warrior at the front waiting to escort the slaves away.

Ganon? 

That name.

What was it about that damned name?!

Link wracked his brain for any clue but nothing was obvious. And it made his head start to hurt. 

That wasn’t important though! Ilia, the others that had been taken. He needed to figure out how to get away and save them. 

“Your expressions give everything away.” Ganon said as he knelt beside where Link laid on the ground. With a flash of silver, the ropes binding Links hands were cut, as well as the ones around his ankles. Jerking up he started to back away but the knife stilled him where he now sat. 

Ganon held the blade towards Links throat, eyes watching the racing pulse beneath lightly tanned skin. “I would offer a threat to make you behave but that isn’t what would do it, right? No. It’s that girl that needs to be dangled over your head, and even the strangers. Isn’t that it?”

His blood ran cold as he listened, eyes flipping from Ganon to the knife as he watched it run gently down his chest. The blade was sharp enough to almost cut through the dingy shirt still clinging to his frame, but the tip didn’t quite cut his skin.

What other choice was he being given? 

A slight tremble started as he looked away, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. If this was what needed to be done so be it. Maybe he would get lucky and be able to slit this assholes throat afterwards.

The knife paused towards his stomach and Link heard Ganon give a sigh.

“The water will be cold soon. Behave or I can’t promise what might happen to that beautiful little friend of yours.” Ganon said as he stood, walking out without another word.  
What just happened?

Link looked from his torn shirt, to the entrance, and then to the tub. 

“Guess he wants his new toys cleaned.” Link mumbled to himself. Damn, it was already dark from what he could tell. He could search for a weapon and think of an escape plan. There had to be something he could use in here!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link was in the middle of rinsing his hair when someone walked in, causing him to sink further into the water and rush to get the soap out of his eyes. Something in his gut already told him it wasn’t Ganon but it wasn’t like he trusted anyone else in this camp!

Eyes burning from water and soap he met the eyes of a smiling woman who had her arms full of clothing. This was getting weirder and weirder as far as he was concerned.

Pointing at the clothes and then himself Link raised an eyebrow. The woman nodded before laying the items out and holding each of them up. When he didn’t say anything she frowned, looking a little confused before her eyes brightened and she started talking, but in the words he couldn’t understand.

A towel was held out to him and Link took it, feeling more than a little anxious. For all he knew this woman was getting him ready to be sacrificed but he couldn’t understand anything she was saying! As her back turned he stood to wrap the towel around his waist, stepping out on the other side of the tub to give himself some space.

Now she was back by the small stack of clothing and holding them up. From her tone he assumed he was being asked something. Maybe which one he’d like to wear?

Biting at his lower lip Link shook his head, pointing at his own clothes by the tub. She huffed and went to scoop them up, almost scolding him as she shook them.  
Keeping a hand on the towel he darted around the tub, trying to grab them from her.

“No!” She finally said, frowning up at him. “King Ganon..say..no.”

Link groaned softly and looked between his clothes and her. Was it really worth fighting? Besides, he didn’t want to risk this poor woman getting in trouble because of him. 

Some of the offered garments were quickly pushed aside, their barely there silks were ignored for a more practical robe. The cream colored linen felt soft on his finger-tips, and appeared more durable than the other offerings. Which would come in handy when he managed to get out of here.

A gentle hand touched his arm but he couldn’t bring himself to look at her. How could this be happening? 

“Rina.” She said gently, causing him to look up. “Rina.” She repeated, pointing at herself.

“Link.” He replied softly, voice a little raspy from how little he actually used it. 

Rina gave a small nod and smiled, going back to talking in the words he couldn’t understand as she gathered up everything else and left him.

“Thank you?” Link was stunned for a moment before getting dressed.

The fabric was a soft linen that wasn’t very sheer at least. And it was actually two parts! A flowing top that layered over loose pants. 

That out of the way he started looking around the tent again, trying to be quiet so as to not arouse suspicion from the guards outside. 

Feeling around the sleeping futon Link paused as he pulled out a leather-bound book from beneath a pillow.

Link sat back and just stared as his hands started to shake. Opening the cover, he felt the urge to throw the entire book away but it was like something had been undone and he started flipping through the old pages. He couldn’t understand a word but it was familiar somehow.

One of the crudely drawn pictures made him pause and sent his heart pounding. 

Maybe he was being crazy but the picture looked like him. No. It couldn’t be him.

The large hands on his shoulders nearly sent Link flying forward through the tent. He didn’t even have to look to know who it was. How long had Ganon been there? Just watching him.

“Darkness rises, and when all seems lost a Hero steps forth. The same story all children have been told for what feels like a millennium.” He chuckled, hands running slowly down the blonde's arms. “I’m sure you remember them from your youth.”

Link shook his head, keeping his eyes glued to the page as his grip tightened on the book. The image they were on was a man with a pig face facing off against a smaller figure.

“Really now? Somehow it doesn’t shock me. Those too close to the story tend to be less aware of its existence. I think the Heavens find it comical to watch the same story unfold.” Ganon now had his rough hands on top of Links, squeezing gently as he used his strength to close the book. Not that Link was fighting very much, if at all.

Ganon took the book from his hands and laid it on the futon in front of where they knelt. The fingers of one hand pressing back into Links left hand.

A sharp pain in his head made Link gasp and he sagged forward, shivering in Ganon’s grip. The pain turned to a dull ache as he felt lips brush against the back of his neck.

“Unable to fight their own battles they send a child, offering nothing until the boy proves himself.” The words were whispered and made his head hurt again. Things were starting to blur as Link felt himself be lowered to the bed.

Looking up at Ganon it felt like the world was starting to fade. The last thing he saw before passing out completely were those golden eyes and it eased his fear somehow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link woke up in a fog, trying to let his eyes adjust to the fire that had been started. He was still on the futon, and even had a soft blanket over his shoulders on top of the robe.  
Where was Ganon? 

Groaning softly he went to sit up, tensing as he noticed the feeling of being watch. Looking on his other side Link blushed crimson at the sight of at least a shirtless Ganon.

He was laid out on his back, chest rising and falling slowly with sleep. Must have been his in his head..

Now should be his time to escape but a burning sensation in his gut kept Link stuck in place. His eyes took in everything before him of the man. Taking in every silver scar decorating his dark chest. Goddess he was actually a very beautiful man.

No! No! What the hell was he doing?

Ilia was still out there! He needed to get them both back to the village.

Carefully Link started to rise, licking at his lower lip to try and keep himself from shaking. Only when he went to move his feet did he notice the leather strap around his right ankle.

Pulling the covers back his eyes went wide as they followed the anklet to the attached chain, to the metal steak in the ground.

“Are you honestly that surprised?”

Link glared over his shoulder as Ganon propped himself up on an elbow facing him. This..this..

Without a thought Link aimed a punch right for the others face, hissing at the flash of pain in his fist but at least it seemed to wipe the smirk off that bastard’s face.

In a flash he felt his back hit the bed, Ganon leaning over him.

“Quite the temper on you. I find it rather charming but be thankful I didn’t go with a rune collar. You’d be more limited than just this tent.” He said calmly, leaning down closer. “You never change, do you?”

That had Link tensing, hands pushing at the large shoulders. That didn’t make any sense. He’d never met any of these bandits before in his life! Let alone the pig that called himself their king!

“Ah!” Link gasped at the feeling of teeth nipping at his pointed ear tip. No! Turning his head away, digging his nails into the other mans shoulders as the nips carried down to his throat.

A warm hand caressed his side, slipping under the robe top to touch the skin beneath. Link bit at his lower lip, eyes closing tightly but it was impossible to completely ignore the calloused fingers brushing against him or the kisses and nips at his throat. 

Heat began to pool in his lower body and Link bit harder at his lip, tasting copper on his tongue.

“Always so hard headed.”

The lips on his were warm but so soft. Oh Goddess..what was happening?

For a moment Link was overwhelmed at the feeling of everything, a fact which Ganon took advantage of to take a deeper taste in their kiss. There was something about his kiss that felt so familiar. It was just there on the peak of his memory but it was also so hard to think like this.

Feeling Ganon’s tongue lick at the small cut on his lip he came out of whatever daze he was in and Link bit at the invading tongue, breathing heavily when Ganon pulled away.  
“Link. Look at me.” 

The shock at hearing his name had him doing what Ganon wanted, hoping he didn’t look as flushed as he felt.

Cursing softly Ganon pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed. Link had the urge to wrap his arms around the larger man, his own eyes growing warm with unshed tears.

“Why?”

Ganon’s eyes flew open at the question, pulling back to get a better look at him.

“Why are you doing this?” Link asked. This was all too confusing. If Ganon just wanted him as a slave he could have easily taken him already, and the bandit king didn’t come off as a romantic who wanted to woo slaves but what did Link know about any of them?

“Would you believe anything I have to say? I’m quite positive if there was a dagger within reach it would already be in my back. I doubt anything I could say would change that fact right now.” Ganon replied, rolling off Link onto his back. “Get your sleep, boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3 It's so weird posting again but I missed it so much.


End file.
